Skulduggery Pleasant: Rage of the Forsaken
by Eversoslightlyunusual
Summary: Reality is unstable. As the walls of the Universe slowly collapse, magic becomes more powerful and corrupt than ever, resulting in ever so slightly unhinged sorcerers plotting an uprising. Oh, and then there's also the small matter of a living Ancient escaping through the dimensions, seeking vengance for it's false imprisonment. Looks like it's just going to be one of those days...
1. Complications

**Full Summary:**

"**I have returned," the Ancient spat, "And I shall reap my vengeance."**

**Reality is unstable. As the walls of the Universe slowly collapse, magic becomes more powerful and corrupt than ever. Sorcerers are going mad with power, going on mad killing sprees and trying to overrun the Sanctuary. Then there's the small mater of a living Ancient escaping through the dimensions, seeking vengeance upon the world for its 'false' imprisonment. Look's like it's going to be one of those days…**

**A/N: I own none of the rights to Skulduggery Pleasant. All characters except my own are the intellectual property of Derek Landy. Also, on a more light topic, please read and review my first fan fiction. **

Skulduggery Pleasant hurtled into the wall, getting up slowly with a groan. Valkyrie Cain cursed.

"Skulduggery", Valkyrie said, alarmed, "Please tell me that you have a plan for dealing with this guy?"

"Yes," Skulduggery's smooth as velvet voice replied, "Hit him before he hits us."

"That's your plan?" Valkyrie said incredulously.

"Sometimes, the most effective plans are the most simplistic."

"I can't believe that some people consider you a genius."

"Understandable. I do seem to have that effect of the dim-witted."

"_I _used to think that about you."

"Oh. In that case, I only have that effect on the pretty."

"Damn right you do."

Valkyrie looked up and eyed their enemy. His name was Gravis Pyre, wanted in four countries for the brutal member of council members, manslaughter, and as Skulduggery persisted in pointing out, littering. The Sanctuary had provided reports of the magical signature tripling in Gravis Pyre, a man that they described as silent, small and very composed working in the German Sanctuary. Looking at him now, Erskine Ravel had gotten the report very wrong. He was massive. He towered over them, his muscles bulging out of the plain leather coat he wore. His chest was grand, his build adding a hefty air of importance to his demeanor. He wore a metal contraption strapped to his chest, the rustic device wheezing loudly as he breathed in and out of the respirator connecting the device to his mouth. It reminded Valkyrie way too much of a Nazi.

"You have made a grave mistake Skeleton," he said, his voice raspy and thick with a German accent, "All I wanted to do was roam around, see the magnificent rain that Ireland has to offer and murder some people in cold blood. Is that really too much to ask?

"We _do _have some magnificent rain," Skulduggery agreed, "But I'm afraid that you're under arrest, where you will be confiscated into a nice warm cell and given a strict talk about recycling."

Pyre snorted. "You have a death wish Skeleton."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already dead. I suppose that your eyesight must be as inconspicuous as the size of your ears."

Pyre roared, closing the gap between himself and Skulduggery in moments. Valkyrie noticed that Pyre was concentrating mainly on Skulduggery, so she slowly placed herself in position.

Meanwhile, Skulduggery was barely dodging the onslaught. No-matter how bulky Pyre was, he had the grace and co-ordination of a cat. Skulduggery figured out his attacking pattern: Two jabs to the ribs and then an Earth shattering uppercut. Skulduggery dodged the uppercut, and then went into motion. Pyre reeled back in shock as Skulduggery began his counterattack, attacking Pyre in a seemingly random assortment of attacks that were linked quite closely. Pyre dodged a punch, grabbing Skulduggery and throwing him over his shoulder. Skulduggery spun in the air, his foot sticking out and smashing into Pyre's back. Pyre simply growled, reeling around with a massive kick. Skulduggery yelled in pain as the kick connected directly with his ribs, and went down. Pyre went into attack Skulduggery again, but then Valkyrie sent a wave of shadow hurtling into the unsuspecting man.

Valkyrie cursed. She knew as soon as the wave had been unleashed that she had timed the surprise attack wrong. Skulduggery had taught her that a well-timed surprise attack would dishevel even the mightiest of opponents. Unfortunately, she had panicked. Now, the massive man would have a simple bruise and all of his anger would be centered on her.

She tried again, sending multiple spears of shadow at him. He dodged them all, his blood red eyes boring into her soul. She dispelled the sensation, and threw a fireball at Pyre. Pyre merely laughed, letting the fire hit his skin and dissipate upon contact. Valkyrie cursed, knowing she was out of tricks and way out of her depth.

"You are too much of a thorn in my side little girl." He said menacingly, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall.

"Then you're really going to hate me." Skulduggery said, splaying his fingers. Pyre felt the oxygen to his respirator fade, and began to panic. He let go out of Valkyrie, who could still see stars in her eyes, and charged at Skulduggery. Skulduggery let go of the air, sidestepping the enraged man and slamming his elbow into Pyre's ribs. Pyre let out a rattling wheeze as he felt the last reserves of his oxygen leave him. Lungs burning, his vision blacked out until he lay collapsed on the road.

"That was fun." Valkyrie muttered darkly, taking long deep breaths. Skulduggery looked at her inquisitively.

"That's not the word I would use to describe it," he replied, "I think I have some broken ribs."

"I'm lucky you arrived. I thought that Darquesse would make a reappearance."

Skulduggery moved in and hugged Valkyrie tightly, grimacing from the pain. She felt her heartbeat quicken, as she literally melted in the hug. Lately, she had noticed little things when it came to her dealing with Skulduggery. She could only come to one conclusion. She had fallen in love with a Skeleton.

"I promised you that I'd find a way to deal with her," he said comfortingly, "And I will. But first we need to deal with the present situation at hand."

Valkyrie frowned as he let go of the hug, but covered it with a cough. Skulduggery opened the phone and made a phone call to Ghastly about Pyre. As he did, Valkyrie leant against the Bentley and started to think about the situation they had been placed in. Around about a month ago, Sorcerer's had been developing strange and unusual powers to add to their own. An Elemental would find themselves with the ability to turn invisible, or a Bone-Breaker would find themselves with the ability to heal. Small, miracle gifts that no-body paid any attention to. That was, until the murder's started. Normal, completely loyal sorcerers would become corrupt and go on vast killing sprees that not only endangered other sorcerers, but also threaten to reveal magic to the mortal community. It turned out that the magic in the 'infected' sorcerer, as was the commonly referred term, was multiplied by the link to their true names expanding to great lengths. It was not a good situation to be in, and the Elder's were panicking. Valkyrie had never seen Ghastly to intolerable, Madam Mist so uncomposed and Erskine Ravel so…boring. The current situation had been taking a great toll on the magical community and the nerves of everyone that had to deal with the problem. Scrutinous and Tipstaff were constantly working, as were Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Valkyrie hadn't slept in a total of 8 days: all thanks to Cassandra Pharos who had tattooed a magical symbol that allowed her to stay awake for long periods of time on her left collarbone. Skulduggery had been against it, but even he had to concede that Valkyrie was no longer a child. Being 19, she was more than capable of making her own choices. The sound of some one clearing their throat woke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Skulduggery standing there.

"Ghastly has sent a group of Cleavers to arrest Pyre. I was going to interrogate him, but he remains stubbornly unconscious."

"As most people who are beaten within an inch of their lives are."

"Nonsense Valkyrie. I highly doubt we could have done that without the aid of a few bullets. And the revolver is at home."

"Speaking of bullets, you never gave me that weapon you promised me."

"I gave you the stick," Skulduggery reminded, "And if I recall you seemed to be amused by it."

"I thought it was a joke. You gave me a _stick_, wrapped up in a bow."

"It was revenge for the Hairbrush."

"That was a thoughtful gift! It was both amusing and thoughtful."

"A _hairbrush, _Valkyrie."

"Okay, maybe more amusing than thoughtful."

"My case rests."

"No. My gift was thoughtful. I was joking when I asked for a stick; I could've easily picked one up from the park, so the point of actually wanting one was pretty void.

"Ah, but you didn't tell me this, which makes you the guilty one in this situation. So, what we have deducted from this conversation is that I am always right."

"You're such a goon."

"I try my best."

Valkyrie looked up at the night sky, sighing as she did so. The bags under her eyes were visible from miles away. She was sure that she looked _dreadful. _She took a deep breath, carefully watching the cold air.

"So, is it safe to just leave him here?" She asked finally, wanting to change the subject. Skulduggery nodded.

"He's magically bound, and while those muscles he has may be from training, his enhanced strength came from his magic. He wouldn't be able to break out of those shackles if his life depended on it."

"Good. I hope the Cleavers give him a rough time."

"My my Valkyrie, such morbid thoughts for such a young person."

"I learnt from the best."

"Ah. Fletcher then."

Valkyrie laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say. So, I think we should go back to Nye and get him to check our injuries. He may be a monster, but he does know what he's doing. So I think that-"

Skulduggery conceded her points, before interrupting.

"We can't go the Infirmary just yet. Ghastly's given us one more mission to do before I can rest these weary bones."

"Joy oh Joy. He does realize that we are detectives, and not slave drivers right?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. He believes that we might have found the reason why these sorcerers are gaining so much power."

Valkyrie was both ecstatic and disappointed. She wanted to rest, even if it was just for a few hours while Skulduggery's injuries healed, but then they would have to work harder to make up on lost time. Then again, if they found out the problem now they could effectively deal with it, but that would result in more tiresome nights. No matter how many ways she looked at it, she knew that she would be loosing out somehow.

"I just want to rest Skulduggery." She told him honestly, slowly looking up at him. Skulduggery looked at her weary face, and felt something thump in his chest. He shook his head, wondering what was going on. He had never felt anything like that before. He reasoned that he must have been fatigued.

"I know Valkyrie," he replied, sounding equally tired as her, "But we need to deal with this problem. You know what they say, Patience is a Virtue."

"Patience is overrated."

"Then think of it as a favour."

"Favours are overrated as well."

"A proposal?"

"Just as overrated."

"Fine. Think of it as a challenge."

Valkyrie managed a small smile. "Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

Aranmore Farm. Valkyrie despised this place. Her Necromancer ring drank in the death, making her feel bloated and uneasy. There was so much of it: she could almost taste the death and decay on her tongue. It was not a pleasant feeling by any means.

"Kind of peaceful when the Diablerie aren't running around trying to kill us all." Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie watched the trees sway silently and heard the piercing scream of the Faceless Ones enter her mind.

"I can feel the death." She said slowly, snapping out of her thoughts. She heard Darquesse laugh in the back of her mind. She could feel Darquesse yearning to test herself against the dark gods. She prayed it would never happen.

"Unfortunately, that may be a little side-effect of your Necromancer Powers. Just hold tight."

"Believe me Skulduggery, a little death is not going to stop me."

"This is more than a little Valkyrie."

"Point conceded."  
The walked behind the house, observing the now quiet area. No-body had even bothered to go looking for 'Paddy.' He had no close friends as such, and the farm was out in an isolated area where the remote few knew about. Skulduggery looked closely at the marks in the Earth, the marks caused by his own legs as he was dragged into the portal. Dragged into hell. He felt his fists clench, but calmed himself. Now was not the time to be making mistakes. Valkyrie, however, was concentrating on something completely different. She was looking closely at the area where the portal had been opened all those years ago. She was looking at that blank space and staring at it.

Because it was _cracked._

It was no exaggeration. The air, the trees, the ground, all cracked like glass. Skulduggery looked at in it awe.

"That's not something you see everyday." He said quietly, looking suspiciously at the cracks that seemed to affect the area. It was impossible…but it was right in front of him.

"What is it?" Valkyrie asked, stepping forward and touching the cracks. They were solid. She circled it, seeing that the crack was actually only in one spot. It was three dimensional, and cracked as if the air had been unable to take a punch. Skulduggery sighed.

"A crack."

"I know that. I also know that it's impossible. Skulduggery, how can something crack when there is no solid object?"

Skulduggery remained silent, wrapped up in his thoughts. When he did speak, it was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Remember when Finbar told us about the portal. It was a portal to another Universe. Basically a door. A very complicated door that could only be opened when fanatical conspirers take insane to the next level. Anyway, think of a house. Why do people enter through the doors?"

An idea dawned of Valkyrie's mind. "Because there is no other way in."

"Exactly," Skulduggery said, "Well, that's the general idea until we blast a whole in the wall. But there must be some kind of wall keeping the Faceless Ones, and any other evil creatures, out of our Universe. But…walls can be blown open. Oh hell…I think that something is forcing the walls apart."

Valkyrie noticed that the crack seemed to expand, barely one centimeter, but that was never a good sign. You don't wait to see how much a snake coils before it bites you. It was then the Valkyrie heard the whispers. She whirled her head around violently, and without giving it a second thought touched the crack. One single thought flooded her mind, causing her immense pain as she slumped to the floor.

"I am free." She said, tears cascading down her eyes as the excruciating pain faded, and she blacked out. Whatever had entered her mind had completely overridden Darquesse and forced itself straight into the pain centre of her brain. Skulduggery picked her up, slowly lying her down in the backseat of the Bentley. He pondered the words she had said; feeling a sense of dread wash over him. Whatever had forced its way to our reality was now breaking down the walls. Because of this, any creature could be able to enter…even the Faceless Ones. Skulduggery grunted in annoyance. Whatever was happening, they had to stop the thing that was powerful enough to break down the walls of reality…the stop the Faceless Ones from invading. He made a phone call to Ghastly.

"You are _not _going to like what you're about to hear."

**Well, what do you think? I hope that it was a good effort for my first fan fiction. I really don't know if I should continue it though. Please, review and tell me if I should. I'm really not confident about writing, and if it's a complete failure I'd rather it be off this website. Anyway, constructive criticism would be much obliged.**


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Second Chapter :D I was very warmed by the reviews. Thank You Tardis Version 3, DizziDj12, Nicky2209 and Melody Luna. Made me fell very happy with my story. I am very grateful and it is because of you this story is continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant nor any characters associated except my own. If I did, I would certainly include a humorous scene of Skulduggery singing Dry Bones. **

Ghastly sighed, gazing wearily at Skulduggery. Truth be told, he was _overworked. _Never before had he been so tired or stressed, not even on Dead Men missions. Ravel was constantly busy with Political affairs and Paperwork, and Mist and Ghastly were forced to share the rest of the workload. The problem with that was that lately Madam Mist had been shirked her duties and instead going out for days on end. While it made Ghastly suspicious, he decided to keep his mouth shut. The situation couldn't have gotten any worse.

_That was, until_ _Skulduggery brought him this information._

"Please tell me you're joking." Ghastly said sternly.

Skulduggery hesitated. "I'm joking Ghastly."

"Are you lying because I told you to?"

"Yes. I don't like being thrown into jail."

"You think _I _would throw you in the Sanctuary Prison?"

"You did last time."

"That was different."

"You threw me into jail because I didn't bring you a coffee."

"Exactly. There is no caffeine involved in this circumstance.

"A perfectly good suit was ruined."

"How so?"

"An idiotic zombie thought that he could bite me."

Ghastly blinked. "Scapegrace?"

"Do you know of any other idiotic zombies?"

"You could technically pass as a zombie."

"I'll make you eat those words Ghastly." Skulduggery threatened.

Ghastly was unfazed. "You could pass off as a Zombie because you're both the remains of dead men."

Skulduggery pointed at the part of his chest where his heart should have been. "That hurts Bespoke. Hurts my feelings right here."

"You? Feelings? A heart? Those words can't be put in the same sentence when some-body is describing you."

"While you do have a point, I don't smell. Or rot. Or snivel after I'm punched."

"You punched him?"

"Self-defense."

"Against Scapegrace?"

"Fine. Maybe more for entertainment than anything."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't see inside your mind."

"Says the person who doesn't have a mind."

"I have a consciousness and that's what matters."

"You also don't have a brain."

"Yes."

"Or eyes."

"Yes."

"Or lungs."

"This _is _riveting."

"Or any internal organs for that matter."

"After how many years of knowing you Ghastly, after god knows how much we've been through, you just notice this _now?_"

"No, I noticed before. I just chose not to bring it up."

"I think you're a liar."

Ghastly feigned surprise. "Skulduggery, me? And Elder? A liar? Heaven Forbid!"

"Forgive me for being suspicious."

Ghastly sighed. "You must be tired Skulduggery. You're not normally this…on edge."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "Would you rather I be my normal self and give you a headache with my massive ego?"

"Not particularly."

"Then choose your words carefully your _almighty_ Highness."

"Very well. Skulduggery, what you're telling me is that an insanely strong being from another dimension has destroyed the walls of reality and this allows the Faceless Ones to enter."

"Almost. I'm saying that something that has entered our reality, and as a very slight side effect, is destroying the walls, which will eventually allow the Faceless Ones to enter. Totally different circumstances."

"Indeed. And what do you think on the situation?"

Skulduggery paused, looking off into the distance. "It doesn't look good. Whatever got through basically shoved an Isthmus Anchor into the walls of reality, not even glancing at the door. Unless…"

"Unless what Skulduggery?"

"Nothing. It's just pieces of a puzzle that seem to be taking some shape. Anyway, I think we have about 8 days before the walls completely collapse. At the rate the cracks were spreading, provided that no-body pokes the Alligator in the mouth."

"8 days till hell breaks loose," Ghastly muttered. "Skulduggery, I know I promised you rest but-"

He was cut off by Skulduggery. "The world comes first. My rest can wait. Besides, Valkyrie is getting some well-earned sleep. We'll set off in a few hours to find any clues or evidence."

Ghastly smiled. On a Dead-Man mission, Skulduggery waited for no one. Yet now, he so timidly looked after his partner and actually thought somewhat before running recklessly into a situation. Granted, he would run in recklessly even after thinking but he would think none-the-less.

"How is she by the way?" Ghastly asked.

"She's fine," Skulduggery replied, an edge of malice in his voice. "Whatever did this would be dead is she wasn't."

Ghastly knew the truth in his words. "What exactly happened then?"

"From analysis, her brain was flooded by psychic thoughts. Basically an extreme case of fainting. Nye checked for brain damage, and thankfully she isn't scarred in any way."

"Psychic thoughts?" Ghastly questioned.

"Yes. She was…_pulled _into the crack. Must have found her appealing," Skulduggery said, excluding that he suspected the situation was because of Darquesse, "When she made contact, her mind was overridden with a psychic pulse. Fancy word for a thought."

"I know what a psychic pulse is. Did you catch what the thought was?"

Skulduggery nodded. "I am free."

"I am free?"

"I know. Not the most original of words, but I suppose they sum up the situation perfectly. I am…" Skulduggery froze mid-sentence, his back straightening up. Ghastly glanced inquisitively at him.

"It said I am free," Skulduggery began, piecing together random thoughts, "which implies that it was imprisoned. And it just chose to come here, to Earth and in particular Ireland. It could've broken the walls down anywhere, but it chose Ireland."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Ghastly suggested, blinking rapidly in thought. He didn't have enough evidence to piece together a viable theory.

"No, no. When Baron Vengeous escaped from Russia, he returned to Ireland. Wherever a person is imprisoned, in particular if it is evil, it likes to home back on where it was imprisoned in the first place. Almost like a tribute in some-ways. Makes you feel fuzzy that a murderer can become sentimental."

"You're saying that whatever is coming back was originally here in the first place."

Skulduggery shook his head. "It's a theory, nothing more. Unless it's right, in which case I reserve the right to say I knew it all along. Problem is, this thing must have been imprisoned long ago. Before the Faceless Ones were banished from this land."

"In the time of the Ancients." Ghastly said, nodding gravely.

"Indeed. And that makes you think. If my theory's correct…what's so bad that it was exiled in the time of the Ancients. What's so bad that it was sent to a barren dimension, and not to a populated one like the Faceless Ones?"

Erskine Ravel walking in interrupted their thoughts. He wore a slight seductive grin, but the bags under his eyes told a different story.

"Skulduggery," he said, sounding tired. "We have a high priority situation. We've received reports that a whole group of 'infected' sorcerers have decided to form a religious cult."

"Erskine, not even a hello? I'm disappointed in you."

"Hello Skulduggery. Now, we have a high priority-

Skulduggery interrupted. "I heard you the first time. Are you completely sure it is a valid source."  
"Gregory Falcon was found dead this afternoon."

"That is unfortunate. Never knew the man, so that softens the blow. Erskine, we have mad sorcerers going insane. Why is this murder significant in the slightest?"

"He recorded a message about the 'Infected' forming a group. Decided that he would investigate on his own to not arouse suspicion. Somehow he managed to send the message to us."

"Accidents happen every day. He could have just tripped over and hit his head on a rock."

"Yes. I'm sure that a man's innards are all over a street wall after he trips over to an untimely death.

Skulduggery hesitated. "Innards?"

"The worse case of implosion since the Baron Vengeous days."

"Ah."

"So in turn, we need you to investigate this. While it may just be a loose thread, I'd rather have it properly investigated.

"It's always religion that attracts nutcases," Skulduggery muttered darkly, "Let Valkyrie heal up and we'll go and take a look."

"I'm afraid it's very urgent," Erskine insisted, "Valkyrie can go on another mission or wait for you. I need you to investigate this address and see if you can take down any nutcases along the way. You can cause some serious sabotage when you scout the area and you can attack when Valkyrie wakes up."

Skulduggery thumbed the rim of his hat. "Erskine, I will ask _kindly. _Wait for Valkyrie to heal up before we set off or I shall put a bullet through that head of yours."

"That's kindly?"

"It is indeed."

"We must have learnt two different words."

"My dictionary is usually much more complex than others."

"Skulduggery," Erskine pleaded, "It is important that we investigate this as quickly as we can."

Skulduggery stood adamant. "Not without my partner."

"Is that all she is to you?"

"You better not be implying what I think you are Grand Mage."

"Not at all. I was simply suggesting that some romantical aspects of your partner-ship might be taken into view."

"What romantical aspects?"

"The ones that may or may not exist."

"Erskine, I am not going on an investigation without my partner unless it is unbelievably crucial, something that random assumptions are not. With or without romantical intentions, my answer would still be the same."

"So there are romantical aspects?"

Skulduggery pulled out his revolver. "I am this close to putting a bullet through your brain.

Erskine sighed. "Duly noted."

* * *

The castle was dim. Gregory had pinned his investigations to unusual presences at the edge of Ard Na Gaoithe Woods, located near Galway. Valkyrie and Skulduggery certainly hadn't planned for the discovery to be that simple.

"Well," a fully healed Valkyrie said, "That was easy."

Skulduggery nodded. "Perhaps too easy."

"It looks like a trap."

"Nonsense Valkyrie. Traps are far more elaborate."

"It could be a very rubbish trap."

"Always a possibility."

They kept to the shadows, trailing around the base and massive walls. The occasional hoot of an owl could be heard, and Valkyrie thought that her footsteps sounded deafening. Finally they reached the front, observing the whole are carefully. Two sorcerers stood on guard, dressed in deep silver armour with a black helmet. Skulduggery swore.

"Berserkers," he whispered disdainfully, "I never thought I would have the misfortune of meeting one again, let alone two."

Valkyrie didn't like feeling like an idiot, but sometimes she was left with no other option. "What is a berserker?"

"A berserker is basically an overpowered Cleaver," Skulduggery said, his voice low and grim, "They were the best physical fighters who saw themselves superior to everyone else. They joined Mevolent's cause so that they could exert this 'superiority.' I tore them apart when they started questioning me and my abilities."

"When you say you…"

"Lord Vile, yes."

"Every single one of them?"

"I was bored that day."

Without further a word, Skulduggery and Valkyrie stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The Berserker's looked up slightly, their red eyes examining them through the helmet, and then wielded their swords. They were massive: made of a dark platinum material that seemed to be embedded with darkness as it writhed.

Skulduggery sighed. "I don't suppose you'll just let us in, will you?"

The Berserker on the left charged forward, it's body almost cutting the air as it charged at Skulduggery.

The second one, taking a more dramatic approach, bounded up the castle wall and freefell with sword wielded. Valkyrie cursed as she ducked a lethal strike. She spun round, trying to take the physical approach but the Berserker didn't yield. The sword strokes and blows were precise, and it was only Valkyrie's agility training with Skulduggery that was keeping he from becoming shredded carrot.

Skulduggery, on the other hand, was having considerably more trouble. The highly skilled Berserker lunged at him, flicking the sword forward. Skulduggery had only a split second to dispel the air as the sword smashed into his collarbone instead of cutting his ribcage. Skulduggery screamed, throwing fire at the Berserker in the face and following it up by flexing his hands.

The Berserker hurtled back, smashing into the wall but rebounding quickly and charging at Skulduggery again. Skulduggery ducked a strike, but wasn't expecting the sharp kick that followed into his ribs. He doubled back, but didn't have enough time to regroup completely as the Berserker came at him like a raging bull. He summoned his willpower, and threw two continuous flames of fire at the Berserker. The Berserker dodged both in an incredible display of athletics, but Skulduggery smashed his elbow into the Berserkers face. It reeled back, and now that Skulduggery had found his opportunity he mounted a counter-attack.

He smashed into the Berserker with no grace and massive force. If it was a choice between being less graceful and surviving or being unbelievably graceful and dying he was ever so slightly bias. The Berserker dropped its sword in the onslaught, and was now trying to counter the sheer brutality of Skulduggery's strikes. The armour absorbed an almost lethal amount of damage, but the Berserker still wasn't in a good position.

Skulduggery smashed into the Berserker with a kick, sending it sprawling to the floor. Motioning upwards, a pillar of sharp rock emerged from the Earth directly underneath the Berserker. Blood flew at the Berserker lay suspended upon the sharp rock that was now protruding through its body. It was safe to say that he wasn't getting up any time soon.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie dodged for perhaps the umpteenth time a lethal strike. She felt herself begin to tire, felt her muscles begin to ache, her resolve begin to fade as Darquesse beckoned to her. Her voice sounded so alluring, so beautiful so…

No.

Valkyrie sent a wave of shadow at the Berserker, struggling to keep her composure. It crashed into the enemy, but it quickly rebounded to its feet. Valkyrie cursed, dispelling the air to try and shift the weight of the Berserker. It failed, and the Berserker cut deep into her flesh. She cried out in pain, feeling her blood seep through he jacket, and lashed out violently. Her boot made solid contact with the Berserker, who was sent reeling back as Valkyrie fell to her knees. It grunted, and was about to make a counterattack before it was torn of its feet and smashed into the wall. The bloody and beaten body crumpled to the floor.

Valkyrie lifted her head to look at Skulduggery who was walking her way. She got up slowly, wincing at the pain in her arm. Skulduggery cocked his head at the injury, but Valkyrie gave him the 'thumbs up. He accepted the answer, and they both entered the castle.

* * *

"They really need to redecorate," Valkyrie said, looking at the dusty and moss invested walls, "It's like no-one was living here in the first place."

Skulduggery's answer was simple. "Looks can be deceiving."

They walked into a Pentagon shaped room, which slightly resembled the previous Sanctuary. It brought back bad memories for Valkyrie. Memories of a simpler time.

Skulduggery cocked his head, looking around the room with an air of suspicion.

"Some-things wrong." He said finally, and just as the words left his 'mouth' hordes of Hollow Men poured into the room.

"Oh hell." Valkyrie said, summoning fire and throwing it at the Papery Creatures. The cheep imitations of life began to burn, but in such a close area the gas that was leaking from them was horrendous. Valkyrie felt herself choke as multiple spears of shadow were sent in the direction of the Hollow Men, using the last of her energy and making her collapse. The cut on her arm was burning a thousand fires.

Skulduggery wasn't having a fun time by any means, but it was considerably better than Valkyrie's. He was fighting off the small army of Hollow Men with ease, sending multiple streams of fire and whole gales of air at the enemy, not being bothered by the smell. Of course, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

A pillar of red energy smashed into Skulduggery, making him scream and crumple to the floor unconscious.

Valkyrie looked up, seeing a muscular tanned man wearing a simple pair of jeans and no shirt move towards her. His eyes were black as the night, and his body was covered in various etchings and symbols that Valkyrie couldn't decipher. He reached out and stroked her cheek, causing her to recoil.

He laughed. "You are beautiful. Take them both to the dungeons. We have much to talk about."

Valkyrie felt herself be carried off by the Hollow Men, the stench of death and decay filling her lungs. It sapped her of the strength to fight and left her useless. But it was the sight of the man that left her terrified. Because, for the first time in her life, Darquesse was terrified.

This was not a good sign.

**Second Chapter, a mix between dialogue and fighting. Well, mainly dialogue but I always felt that there weren't enough talking scenes between the Dead Men. So, I put that in as well as the fighting and a new enemy ^^ A sort of Cliffhanger I suppose…Anyway, enjoy and review ^^**


	3. Perceptions

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for reviewing. I think this brings the tally to about 9 reviews for two chapters ^^ I am very very happy with the progress of this story. Massive shout-out to every-one who reviewed, one of which wrote one of my favorite Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfics ever. AlisaPhenom, it is a great pleasure (and admittedly, surprise) that you would review my story. Just thought I'd express my gratitude to you and everyone. So, without further ado, let's begin. **

Valkyrie opened her eyes groggily. Her vision slowly returned to her, and the black dots obscuring her view faded. She tried to get up, only to find herself unable to. Twisting her head, she managed to view the chains that shackled her to a wall. She tried to conjure a flame, but was unable to.

_Perfect._ They were bound.

"You're up early," Skulduggery said brightly, "I thought that you would've slept through all of the torture we are going to endure."

Valkyrie huffed. "That's exactly what a girl wants to hear when she wakes up Skulduggery."

"What can I say? I have a way with words."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, and surveyed the area. It was a small room: although not small enough to make her claustrophobic. There were cobwebs everywhere, and blood seemed to ooze from every crack in the wall. It could've used a makeover. She couldn't see a way to escape: at least not one that would involve her being sane. She sighed.

"I told you it was trap."

"No, you said it looked like a trap. There's a difference."

"Which is?"

"…I'm still thinking about a comeback. Give me some time."

Valkyrie smiled faintly, looking out of the iron bars that acted at the door of their prison. They looked so flimsy: as if a good strong current of air would blow them away easily.

She was desperate to get her mind off things. "How long do you think we'll be waiting?"

Skulduggery paused for a moment. "I dare say not very long."

The iron bars creaked open, and a man walked through, flanked by two Berserkers. At his nod, the lethal warriors moved to the front of the door and stood unnaturally still.

Valkyrie recognized the man who had taken them down when they had been preoccupied. She sent him a cold calculating gaze, examining him thoroughly. He wasn't tall but wasn't short either, standing at about 6 feet. His skin was naturally dark: an olive tone that felt warm some-how. His muscles were fit, his hair a slightly spiky silver colour with dark eyes and an aura of confidence. The tattoos of dragons upon his bare chest moved constantly.

"It's a pleasure to see you two alive," he said arrogantly, before turning to Skulduggery, "Whoops. My mistake."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "Insulting people who are shackled to the wall is quite rude."

"What do you propose?"

"I propose you let us out, then try and insult us. I'm sure it would be very enjoyable to see you try with a bruised face."

"In that case, I'm afraid that I will just continue to be impolite."

"Your mother must be proud."

He chuckled. "Such feistiness from a man in a lower position. But then again, you are hardly a man, are you Skulduggery? The remains of a man, perhaps, but not a man entirely. How must it feel to be an outcast of society?"

"Actually, it feels quite liberating. The dim-witted people seem to ignore me."

The man chuckled again. "You amuse me Skeleton. My master told me all about you and the girl," he said, turning to Valkyrie, "And I must say, she is quite the looker. Curves in the right places."

Valkyrie snarled. "Bite me."

"Such fire," he exclaimed, leaning in close, "Need I imagine all the other things you can do?"

Valkyrie was stunned speechless. She had never been held hostage and treated like this before. Luckily, Skulduggery spoke on her behalf. "You do know torture would be much less painful than watching you try and mate with my partner, quite unsuccessfully I might add. A man of such caliber must have such a great and powerful name."

The man pulled back, still smirking. "You must understand Skulduggery. I am not an idiot, and should not be taken as such. Any attempts to try and get my name out of me are quite futile."

"Yes," Skulduggery said, "But last time I looked, people don't kidnap others for fun. What exactly are you doing?"

"And why would I tell you?"

Valkyrie interrupted. "Because we're defenseless, chained to a wall and completely at your mercy. By the looks of things, it doesn't seem likely you'll let us live. What harm does it do to kill your prey some mercy?"

Valkyrie hoped he took the bait. He did. "As smart as I am, I cannot argue with logic. I suppose you can view it as a last request before death. My name is Obsidian Snare, leader of the 'Pure-bodies' and messiah of a new age in sorcery."

Valkyrie heard the frown in Skulduggery's voice as he spoke. "Pure-bodies? You're another religious nutcase, aren't you?"

Obsidian smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "I am the opposite Skulduggery. Unlike some, I believe in something that is actually there. Fact rather than fiction, a philosophy that I have lived by all my life. I never believed in religion, nor do I plan to start now. What I do believe in is a certain respect is power. Those who hold it, those who govern it and those who own it. My true belief is that power governs us: something that we are all oblivious of.

"So you're not a religious nut-case?" Valkyrie said, "You just happen to have conspiracy theory's that we are governed over by power and not an almighty being."

Obsidian nodded. "Indeed. Look at the world. You have your books: the Bible, the Qur'an, and the Siddur. The list just goes on an on about belief, about what happened and about what we should adhere to. Yet is there one shred of proof in those books? One true piece of word that is 100 percent reality. 100 percent definite and cannot be proven otherwise. It is my opinion that there is no reality in those books: that they were just a way to keep people in control with fear.

He leaned onto the wall, deep in thought. "A certain amount of power and authority can command some-one. The certain promises a person with power can make are massive. Why do you think that the weak perish to the strong? Why is nature's fundamental rule survival of the fittest? The people who survive are the strong and the smart. Because, you see, the strong and the smart have a certain aura that makes people fear them. And with this fear, comes the great effect of power.

Skulduggery pondered his thoughts, Valkyrie doing likewise. They let him continue. "These religions promise you heaven…an afterlife so glorious that it cannot be put into words. Perhaps it is because there are no words to describe it simply because it does not exist. Yet if you do one thing that is deemed wrong you are a sinner and will not go to this afterlife…unless you come forth and admit it to the Church, or some sort of facility, and they forgive you. Is this not every religions way? They make you fear them…perhaps not consciously, but subconsciously you do. They have power over you. It is this power I believe in. It is this power that I seek. And it is this power that my master has promised me."

"So," Skulduggery said, "We have deducted from this that you may or may not be insane. But this whole theory of power you have…surely there must be someone with that power?"

"Oh yes," Obsidian said, "What do you think Angels are? God? Jesus? Mohammad? They all had a certain degree of power: which caused them to be seen in a light never before given. Certain feats…perhaps by magic, and perhaps by sheer luck can allow a person to gain power and use it. I do not question the existence of such beings Skulduggery. For all I know, Jesus could very well have existed. All I know is that there is not one almighty being. Several beings with a certain degree of power. And I wish to become one of those beings."

Valkyrie snorted. "You wish to become an angel."

"If you belief so decrees, yes. I could also become an alien from a Scientologists point of view. All I want is power: power to govern. My master has given me some of his power in the pursuit to establish a group. A group of gifted sorcerers. A group of _powerful _sorcerers. A group that will forever be worshiped and feared among the magical community for its power."

"You want to start your own religion," Skulduggery said, incredulous, "Is that what the 'Pure-Bodies' are?"

"Indeed. We are the pinnacles of magic. We have been gifted powers to rule, uncanny powers gifting us with assorted abilities and attributes that make us better than you...and we shall not waste them. My master has not yet told me his intentions, but the idea is so delicious. To become feared…I lick my lips at such an idea."

Valkyrie was amused. "You're a pawn."

Obsidian's grin faded. "No. I am much more than that. I am-"

Valkyrie interrupted him. "You are a brainless sheep. You just jumped on the bandwagon when you were offered a certain degree power. Did you ever think about what the repercussions were? What did you Master want? He can't be giving you powers for the fun of it. There is always a hidden intention or motive.

Obsidian snarled. "YOU ARE WRONG! He offers us this power to make mankind a better place. We do this to improve society."

"And that contradicts everything you've just said."

"No. I have been gifted and shall be feared. I shall mold society into something that would be so glorious…a world in my vision. Nothing would go wrong. Nothing _could _go wrong."

"And what is the first step in your grand plan?"

Obsidian blinked. "To overthrow the Sanctuary. They govern people through fear. This fear over the people is fading. We strike hard, strike fast and gain the position of power. As a result, we become vastly feared. From there, we repeat the step with other Sanctuaries.

Skulduggery sounded smug. "Your master gave you this power. You are a pawn in this game, admittedly a more important one than the others. Do you really think that he gave you this power for your benefit? What does an army sergeant to for the Army? He builds troops. That's all you're doing Obsidian. You're just programming the troops for a man you have probably met once in your life. After that you are expendable."

Obsidian fumed, turning a very impressive shade of red. However, a devious smirk overcame his face. Slowly, he pulled a knife from his belt. Valkyrie glanced at the silver sword that was polished to a gleam. She couldn't help but take a shaky breath.

"You know Skeleton," Obsidian said, "I never appreciated what Mevolent and his troops did. I never really interacted with them. However, they ruled with fear…I respected that in all honesty. I didn't like the concept, but I loved the way that they would strike fear in people's hearts. Their generals were interesting. Lord Vile I never met nor was brave enough to know. Baron Vengeous I simply disliked. Serpine was an interesting man. He was tolerable, but harbored such resentment towards you. I never understood why. Yet I loved it when he butchered your family with a knife. I loved the way he used that as a symbol. And I absolutely adored that way it worked."

Skulduggery seemed to be radiating rage. Obsidian laughed cruelly, moving over to Valkyrie in long strides.

"I wonder how would you react to your partner butchered in front of you. The poor thing had done nothing wrong. She just got caught up with the wrong people I suppose."

The sword gleamed wickedly close to Valkyrie throat. Skulduggery watched on, powerless. For some reason, he was unable to don Lord Vile. Perhaps being magically bound was a factor.

"It was easy to set up a trap for you. Gregory, like me, wanted so much power. It's a pity he had to die for our plans to come to fruition but sacrifices must be made. After all, we would be eliminating the two biggest threats we would need to face. My master was very adamant on that. So I suppose your deaths were inevitable from a certain perspective. "

He softly kissed Valkyrie on the cheek. She felt like throwing up.

"I have no idea how you manage to defeat such threats. You could be so powerful, so feared that you could rule. The skeleton already is…but he is happy just to skulk around in the shadows. He had no guts…literally, I suppose."

This time, he leaned the blade deeper into Valkyrie throat and drew a line of blood. Valkyrie tried to struggle, but was unable to.

"I wonder if he can stand the guilt of watching another of his beloved ones die at his hand, knowing if he had kept away he would have prevented this death. I wonder, Valkyrie, if he can watch you be torn limb from limb? Can he watch your flesh be cut from your bones, and every organ roasted until you are just a pretty little husk of the sexy girl you used to be? I wonder if he can live with that guilt. Still, I would like to apologize to you. It is not your fault at all. I will kill you quickly. Think of it as a gift, saving you from the absence of the pain you have to endure. And a reminder, that we are all powerful."

The blade slashed Valkyries throat in one swift motion. She felt her head teeter back and the blood gush out. She felt her mind slowly move out of her body into another place. She watched in interest. Death was such a fascinating process that never ceased to send thrills through he bodies. Still, best not test the boundaries. Ending up dead was not viability.

Obsidian watched in horror as the wound on Valkyrie's neck healed and she stood up. Only it wasn't Valkyrie.

It was _Darquesse._

* * *

Ghastly was worried. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been missing a total of one day for a job that should have taken 7 hours maximum. He was growing restless.

Madam Mist stood calmly by his side. Ghastly wondered if she ever did register emotion.

"It seems the Detective and the girl are not arriving."

Ghastly didn't like the way she addressed Skulduggery and Valkyrie. They had done much more than she could ever dream of accomplishing yet she still treated them like inferiors. Being in a position of power did not make a person better than another.

"I must admit, I am getting worried."

Mist sighed. "If they are dead, I very well should find another replacement for them as soon as possible."

That struck on of Ghastly's nerves. "You're giving up that easily? Without even a search?"

"We have no time for dead people, Elder Bespoke."

"This is absurd. There are certain rules and protocols for a missing agent. They are not our property."

"No. But they are dispensable Elder Bespoke."

"They have saved the world and this very Council various times Elder Mist. I fear that there is no suitable detective that could replace them. As a result, we cannot loose them."

"Our observants and agents are too busy dealing with the 'Infected business. This is not a time where friendship and loyalty shine through Bespoke. Your loyalty is to the Council now and all other must be forgotten."

Ghastly snarled. "What would you do if it was the Torment in Skulduggery's place?"

"I would save him."

"What is the difference in the situation?"

"Skulduggery is far more dispensable."

"Than an old man who can vomit spiders?"

"Indeed."

'No Mist. I may not remotely like you and you may not even remotely like me but you have intelligence. It may be wasted on a child of the Spider, but it is Intelligence nonetheless. I need you to understand that they may be in trouble and we have to help them. If not for Skulduggery and Valkyrie's sake, do it for the sake of the Sanctuary and the benefits they give us."

Mist nodded. "In that case, we shall dispatch a team of Cleavers to rescue them."

"No," Ghastly said, "I will save them. I have sat in this chair far too long and looked down upon people far too often. It is time I showed people why I am an Elder by taking initiative."

"I will not allow that Elder Bespoke."

"And why is that?"

"Your report may be bias on the terms of their alleged 'capture'. As a result, I will view the situation. I may not help, but I will write the report on what has happened and whether we have conclusive evidence of this group of religious fanatics."

Ghastly sighed. "Agreed."

* * *

Darquesse grinned. She looked at the flimsy shackles, and simply crushed them in her hands. It was such fun being out of the shell. She knew that deep down Valkyrie was enjoying this as well. She slowly looked at the walls, feeling the death swirl around her. It was magnificent. She drank it all in.

She heard a confident cough. She turned, glancing at Obsidian who stood confidently in front of her. She eyed the pawn, seeing him a nothing special. Yet the magic that radiated from his was different. It was wrong, and Darquesse could feel it. It made her scared, but she was confident that whatever it was she could over-come it.

"You have a bag of tricks," Obsidian said, grinning, "But you cannot hurt me little girl. I have powers beyond your wildest dreams. A healing power is not extraordinary in the slightest."

Darquesse laughed. Obsidian looked angered, and sent a massive beam of red energy at Valkyrie. She let it hit her, and she felt herself smash through the wall and into the woods. She mended her broken bones, and sent whole artillery of shadow at Obsidian.

The man crashed back, slowly standing up. Valkyrie commended his strength. It was very hard to withstand a moderate wave of shadow from a being such as her. Then again, using her whole potential was different story.

The Berserkers jumped at her from different angles, seemingly defying gravity. She sent two parallel spears of shadow at them, taking their heads off.

She laughed. These things had severely beaten her down, and now she was able to kill two of them with something as simple as a flick of the wrist.

Hollow Men poured through the crack, as 'Pure-bodies' rushed to the scene. All of them had pulsating red magic attached to their normal calm golden ones. It was a…different sensation.

They attacked in formation. Hollow Men came first, the creatures charging from a seemingly endless flood. The physical sorcerers charged slightly behind the Hollow Men, with the Ranged Sorcerers from a distance. How easy it would be to kill them all. How easy it would be to just destroy the castle entirely. She would like that very much.

The Hollow Men attacked her. She laughed, simply sending spears of shadow and beams of fire at them. One after the other they all went down. A brave one managed to punch her in the side of the face, the heavy fist feeling a lot unlike pillows. She tore that one to shreds with her bare hands.

The stink of death and decay wasn't affecting her. She loved the smell. All the ones dead added to the intoxicating smell, which seemed to carry a large amount of pride. The stronger the smell, the more Hollow Men.

The papery creature flanked around her, Sorcerers going the mix. They all looked certain of a victory. She would prove their smug faces wrong. She wondered how long a person could smile when their mouth was ripped from their face. She supposed she would find out soon.

She glanced upwards, seeing numerous Berserkers in the trees.

"Come on then."

They all attacked at the same time, with no-coordination at all. She slashed the Hollow Men with slivers of shadows, redirecting each one in an Orchestra of shadows. Any thing that got past the shadows would have to fight her, and she killed all of them. Dark Fire after fire, shadow after shadow, their numbers were wearing thin and she was hardly damaged. She couldn't stop fatigue though, as a massive beam of red energy swept her off her feet.

Darquesse snarled, enforcing herself with shadows as she charged at Obsidian. The man's eyes widened as they made contact, as she charged him through the wall and into the cell. Skulduggery looked up pleadingly, but she ignored him and smashed Obsidian into the nearest wall. He got up with a groan.

He looked absolutely shocked. "What are you child?"

She grinned manically. "Darquesse."

His demeanor went cold. "My master will kill you. Your power may be strong, but it is nothing compared to his."

"All talk and no action. I wouldn't mind killing your master. He sounds like a big pain."

"You will die child!"

His face became a shining red colour, and his body seemed to evaporate as he sent a massive beam of red energy at her. She sent a pillar of shadow energy in return. The two beams collided, fighting each other for dominance till a white flashed ensued and Valkyrie was sent hurtling back.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery questioned, getting up slowly. The whole castle was…well…for lack of a better term, destroyed. Totaled. It was if all the atoms had disintegrated. Likewise had happened to Obsidian. Only his blade and clothes remained.

"It's me. She let me go." Valkyrie whispered. Crawling over to Skulduggery. He held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "But whatever was happening here is definitely happening around the world. We're the only ones that can stop it."

Valkyrie shivered. "I'm scared, Skulduggery."

He hugged her closer. "I know. Just remember, I'll be with you till the end."

She smiled. "Till the end?"

He nodded. "Till the very end. Now help me up. I swear if he vaporized the Bentley I will bring him back to life then kill him all over again."

* * *

Ghastly couldn't comprehend what he had just seen. It couldn't have been possible. It wasn't possible. He rapidly thought of excuses, yet was unable to come up with a single one. Madam Mist looked on, her face calm and composed.

"Well," she said, "It seems that we have found Darquesse."

"No."

"There is no other possibility Ghastly."

"It's not possible."

"You cannot deny what your own eyes saw."

Ghastly sighed, holding his head in frustration and shock. He was scared. One of his best friends was the killer of the world. He had no idea what do. Should he do what his heart says, or what loyalty commands?

He finally made his decision. "I know Elder Mist. Action must be taken."

"Indeed. What do you propose?"

"I have no idea. My mind cannot cope with this realization. Taking everything into consideration, with the pressure of current situations, we should with-hold this situation from the public."

"It would raise moral if we say we have captured Darquesse."

"No Mist. We do not reveal this to any-body except Ravel. That is all."

"Action must be taken Elder Bespoke."

"I understand this Mist. But we cannot say it was Darquesse who did this."

"Very well then. From this day forth, Valkyrie Cain shall be wanted for the murder of various lives and shall be sentenced to 100 years in prison without a trial."

Ghastly sighed, his heart torn. "I see no other way."

**A/N: New Chapter, new purpose and I suppose a very deep look into ethics. Note: I do not mean to offend any religions. This whole outlook upon life was just a debate I had with my classmates and decided that it would be appropriate in such a situation. Anyway, enjoy it and look out for the next chapter :D**


	4. Repercussions

**New Chapter time :D Thank you for the updates as always, and please keep doing so. Anyway, please enjoy. **

It was restless sleep that welcomed Valkyrie. She rarely got any sleep, and on the rare occasions that she did, it was always an uneasy sleep. Still, sleep was a luxury and she would be stupid to waste it.

She always saw the same thing: Darquesse.

She was flared with red energy, the gauntlet poised over Skulduggery's limp body. She let loose a laugh: so raw and full of emotion that it made the Valkyrie compressed within shudder.

It progressed as normal. She destroyed the building with one flick of her hand; the sorcerers and Cleavers falling dead at her feet. It seemed that endless death flooded the world and she drank it in, savoring every bone-chilling moment that filled her with a morbid glee.

Yet there was a figure confronting her. It wasn't Skulduggery as per normal: it was a creature. It was humanoid in shape, with billowing red robes hiding the body. The head was concealed by a red visor, with seemed to pulsate every few seconds. It radiated a red energy. It put Darquesse on edge.

"Good evening," the deepest voice the Darquesse had ever heard said, "Pleasant evening, is it not?"

Darquesse grinned. "You learn to loose track of time when mass murder is involved."

The man, if it could be classified as such, let loose a bone-chilling laugh. "Indeed. I am guilty of such an offense."

Darquesse raised her eyebrow. "No, you're not. I know who has succeeded in destroying the world: so far, I am in the lead."  
"You are unique. Magnificent, if you do not mind me saying. But you are still young and have no concept of history. There were once those that rivaled your power."

Darquesse nodded. "The Ancients. Yet even they fall short of the power I fully possess. If this is you attempt to make me feel powerless, you are failing miserably."

"I am doing nothing of the sort, I assure you. You know, this is an interesting world. A dream-scape, is it not?"

Darquesse's grin faded. "I can only exhibit my power here. The time has not yet come in the real world. But when it does, this dream will very much become reality."

The man shifted. "It's such a glorious world, the one of the dream. I enjoy this one quite thoroughly."

"So you're invading my dreams then? I daresay that is not a very strategic move on your behalf."

"I am not here to fight you."

Darquesse cocked her head. "Then what are you here for?"

"An opportunity."

Darquesse laughed, and then punched him. He was driven back a metre, but quickly regained his posture. "You seek to make…an agreement with me? You are as foolish as you look."

"The skeleton has certainly rubbed off on you," he said, "But sarcasm and wit are not needed in such a situation. Darquesse, this is a dream. Soon your plans will come to fruition and you will be allowed to destroy this world as you please. But why destroy this world when you can rule it? Govern them with fear and they will all be yours. You can mold society into your very own mindscape: a desolate dead world where the inhabitants fear you. It sounds so…glorious. I was once falsely imprisoned from this world for something that the 'powerful' considered a crime. When I challenged them for that power, they cast me away as if I was vermin. Society is flawed in so many ways: the only way to govern is not with rule…but with fear. You and me…hand in hand…not only could we destroy this world and thirst our quenches for death but we can make this world a paradise."

Darquesse pondered his words. "I sense that you are thinking of vengeance, and quite passionately as well."

He nodded. "Indeed. The Ancients cast me out millennia ago. The world was so flawed and I only wanted to help the people live better lives. Yet I was considered an enemy because I stood against what the 'powerful' thought was best for them. And do you know what? After years of fighting for them, when it came to my trial, they left me to die. Those _people _who I had dedicated my whole life to ended up stabbing me in the back without a second thought. I am beyond stupid thoughts. These people don't need salvation. They need to be sheep that graze upon false promises and lies. I will grant them this wish…and give them all the grass they want. That way, when the fall does come, they will realize their mistakes. And then they will obey us both. For at heart, a sheep will always be a sheep."

"Is that the false hope you gave that petty man in Obsidian?"

The man snorted. "He was nothing. I bestowed him a remnant of my power. He used it because he thought that at the end of the day he would become all mighty and powerful. He understood the concept, as only the truly greedy can. All he wanted was power and nothing else. Society wouldn't improve for him…he would just sit upon his throne clutching his crown every day and night until I killed him. You did me a favour, in all earnest."

"You seem to be sowing you seeds quite thoroughly."

"When the walls of this dimension shatter, I will become a god. You can rule by my side. We can improve this society and reap our vengeance as well. For such a delicious plan to succeed, you must sow your seeds quite thoroughly. It is, as they say, a bitter affair. But the spoils will be much worth it. A win-win situation is a rare occurrence."

"I shall think about it. The subconscious will not be able to alert Valkyrie of this information or of my decision. She won't be able to prevent it even if she did know. So I ask you now powerful man…what are you?"

The man grinned. "I am Thelor. I am the last Ancient. And I am the majestic destruction of your world."

* * *

Valkyrie woke up groggily. Her head was pounding. Whatever dream she had had, he palms were sweaty and her hair hung to her scalp. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Skulduggery had insisted that she make her couch more…homely. So she put up a mirror, a pot plant, and to irritate his sprawled most of her clothes over the flaw. She found them folded neatly on the arm of the chair, as they always were.

"Are you up?" Skulduggery asked from the kitchen, "I made you some tea."

Valkyrie's stomach rumbled. "As much as I love tea Skulduggery, I think that some food may do my stomach some good."

Skulduggery nodded. "Yes. Have some tea."

"I can't eat Tea, Skulduggery."

"Why not?"

"It's a liquid substance, Skulduggery."

"Looks perfectly eatable to me."

"Skulduggery…"

"Look! There's even a mint leaf for you to chew."

"How long has it been since you've eaten something?"

"Oh, a few hundred years."

"And you know the difference between drinking and eating?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "They both go in through the mouth. That's all I need to remember."

"That sounded so wrong."

"In what way?"

"Never mind. Skulduggery, you don't eat liquid substances."

"Of course I don't. I'm a Skeleton."

"Thank you for pointing that out. I always wondered why your suit was so slim and fitting."

"I'd make the perfect dietician."

"Would you?"

"Yes. I have the perfect way to become skinny."

"Dying is not an option."

Skulduggery hesitated. "It worked for me."

"How do you come back after you die?"

"Oh, just get a Necromancer to alter the formula for your murderers weapon and then…ah, I see a slight flaw in my plan."

"Yes. Just a _slight _flaw_"._

"Sarcasm is not welcome in my house."

"Why not?"

"It deflates my ego."

"Is that why your chest always seems broad?"

"Shut up and eat your tea."

Despite the pounding headache, Valkyrie found herself enjoying the unusual yet comical conversation. She sat down on a chair, and drank her tea. He made it well. She smiled as she remembered the first time she had met him. He had made her tea. Fancy that, a Skeleton making her tea. She chuckled as she reminisced the old times.

Skulduggery saw the faraway look in her eyes and left her to ponder. She looked very pretty when she pondered. Her hair perfectly complemented her eyes, both of them dark and shining with a dangerous gleam. Again, he felt a slight thumping sensation in his chest. He dispelled it, shifting his attention to the Newspaper placed neatly on the table.

Moments later a doorbell rang. It pierced the silence that had built up. Skulduggery got up smoothly, as Valkyrie blinked rapidly. She looked at the door with an unrecognizing look, before snapping out of her daze. She stretched out her arms and yawned.

Skulduggery opened the door, and was instantly sent hurtling back into the coffee table. This got Valkyrie attention.

Spring-Heeled Jack doffed his Top Hat to Valkyrie. His cracked and stained teeth weren't a pleasant sight to look at. The submachine gun that was held in his left hand was not an appealing sight either.

Skulduggery got up, dusting his suit from shards of glass. He cocked his head at Jack.

"What has that coffee table ever done to you?"

Jack laughed, his thick English accent evident. "Evenin' Skeleton. Valkyrie. I would say it's good to see you but I would most certainly be lying. I'm an honest man at heart, I am."

Skulduggery nodded. "Well, I'll keep that in mind when I break your leg."

Valkyrie dove to the side as the bullets whizzed past her. Skulduggery had taught her to trust her instincts and she was forever grateful. She didn't really like the concept of becoming a human aiming target.

She swept her hands out, dispelling the air. The submachine gun went flying from Jack's hand and landed next to an armchair, much to his surprise.

Skulduggery took the chance to attack. He swiftly took his revolver from its holster and fired at Jack. Jack swore, and dove out of the way in a similar fashion to Valkyrie. The bullets ended up smashing the windows.

Valkyrie went in to punch him, but using his superior aerobic abilities he caught her on the chin in a mid-flip. She went stumbling, and as quick as lightning he picked up the Submachine Gun from it's position on the floor.

Skulduggery intervened; causing the bullets that would've hit her point blank in the head to instead hit the ceiling. They traded blows, yet it was clear that Skulduggery was superior to Jack, but Jack wasn't going to back down that easily.

He leapt onto the walls, rebounding and smashing into Skulduggery with his legs. Skulduggery grunted as punched seemed to come from left right and centre; the occasional kick to the ribs was just as appealing.

Skulduggery used the air as a barricade, and Jack cried out in pain as the bones in his hand broke. He clutched the sub-machine gun tightly with his un-broken hand. Valkyrie took the opportunity to barrel into him, sending him crashing next to the fridge. He got up slowly, his arms and face cut and gushing blood.

"Blimey, I'm going to take great pleasure in killin' you. That is, after I get my reward from the Sanctuary."

Skulduggery went into motion, but Jack fired rapidly at Skulduggery from a close proximity. Skulduggery screamed as the bullets hit his ribcage, and went down. Valkyrie cursed, and sent a wave of shadow at Jack. Jack's eyes widened and he fired rapidly, but the shadows swallowed the bullets and crashed directly into Jack. He lost the Submachine gun in the process.

Jack howled in pain, as Skulduggery rose from the floor. The sound of Jack's leg breaking was deafening as the bruised and battered creature screamed in agony. Skulduggery didn't have any mercy to spare. Yet even Valkyrie had never seen him so…for lack of a better term, cold.

"Think carefully about you answer Jack," Skulduggery said coldly, "Because they might just allow you to live. You said something about the Sanctuary being involved?"

Jack whimpered. "A few hours ago there was an arrest warrant issued for a murderer. A good amount of money was involved as well. Now, why I don't usually agree to terms with a large amount of money I thought that perhaps if I captured this individual I would be cleared of all my crimes. _That _way, I'll be able to murder people with a clean slate."

Skulduggery sounded impatient. "Why come to us? Did you need to use Valkyrie and myself for bait? Did you need help from us to bring down this so called murderer because it was beyond you capabilities?"

Jack laughed. "Oh no, Funny Bones. I came here for the murderer. The Sanctuary is offering a large amount of money for the arrest of Valkyrie Cain."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't I speakin' English?" Jack mocked, "A few hours ago the arrest warrant for a certain Valkyrie Cain on the charge of murder was issued. She was to be sentenced 100 years in the Sanctuary Jail without a trial as there was already sufficient evidence. It was too good an opportunity to pass of, if I was to be perfectly frank. Not only will I get money, but also I'd be handing in a Sanctuary Detective. Now that is too good an offer to turn up."

Skulduggery swore, turning around. Valkyrie had turned pale at the information. What had she done? Why were they issuing an arrest warrant for her? Unless…they couldn't know she was Darquesse. Her mind went into overdrive about what she would do. Skulduggery walked up to her, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Valkyrie nodded. It was odd, being unable to talk. The lump that had formed in her throat was persistent.

"Listen to me Valkyrie. I'm going to have a talk with them. This talk may or may not result in mass murder. I'll try and convince them to dispel all charges."

Valkyrie finally found the will to talk, even if her voice was a whisper. "Do you think they found out?"

"I don't know. We can only assume the worst."

Valkyrie embraced him in a tight hug. "What if they did? They'll all think I'm a monster. I'll loose all the people I've grown to care for."

"You won't loose me."

"Promise?"

Skulduggery was about to reply, before Jack interrupted him.

"Well, this is fine and dandy but I really need to be leaving now."

Skulduggery walked over to him fuming, then stopped abruptly. Valkyrie could tell he was grinning. "Tell you what Jack. I'm going to pay a visit to the Sanctuary right now. You probably know what about. I'm going to let you go now, but if I see you when I get back from the Sanctuary then I will put a bullet through that walnut you call a brain."

Jack sounded appalled. "But I've got a broken leg!"

Skulduggery nodded. "Then you had better start crawling."

* * *

Tipstaff was a loyal man. He catered to the Elder's ever need and whim no matter how outrageous it sounded or was. Every-thing he was asked to do he would do. Some people considered this the act and ritual of a cowardly man, but Tipstaff prided himself on the fact that he was loyal. No matter the temptation or situation, he would always stick with the side he had chosen. Winning and loosing were jut part of the equation.

Yet even a man like Tipstaff, who was so loyal, shuddered at the thought that he would receive the wrath of the Skeleton Detective. Elder Mist herself had told him not to allow Skulduggery without an appointment and without weapons because due to the situation he would most likely come in looking for blood to spill. He was sure that Elder Bespoke and Grand Mage Ravel knew of Mist's wished and agreed. After all, the Elders were always in perfect harmony and always symphony. They were always right with their decision and could do nothing wrong. But still, as right as they were, the very sight of Skulduggery walking up to him was daunting.

"Good evening Detective Pleasant," Tipstaff said in a nervous voice, "To what do I owe the honor?"

Tipstaff could have sworn that he saw the rage emanating from the Skeleton. Almost like it was penetrating the cold air: the red raw energy that terrified him.

His voice, to the contrary, was cheerful. "Good morning Tipstaff. I trust you are well. I would like to see Ghastly and Ravel on a small matter. I am willing to wait."

Tipstaff sounded relieved. "Very well Detective. I'm afraid you will need to make an appointment prior. Protocol must be followed."

"Very well. When is the next session available."

"Uh…tomorrow afternoon I'm afraid. Will that suffice?"

"I'm afraid that I have no choice."

"Very well. What is the subject of your appearance in front of the Elders?"

"Oh, just to threaten and possibly kill them."

Tipstaff looked up in shock, and that was when Skulduggery's fist connected with his head. Tipstaff went down like a sack of potatoes, and Skulduggery casually strolled into the Sanctuary. Truth be told, he was furious. How dare the Council make such a ruling? Friends or not, if they failed to comply he doubted he could resist the urge to kill them. No-body would take Valkyrie away from him and ruin her life.

The Cleavers intervened; their Scythe's gleaming dangerously. Skulduggery didn't have time for games.

"Let me through."

The Cleavers stood like statues, completely impassive.

Skulduggery's voice was dangerous. "Don't make me kill you."

The two Cleavers, identifying Skulduggery as hostile, went to attack him. He dodged the well-trained blows, and punched one. It did no damage to the Cleaver, causing Skulduggery to become angry. They were in his way. They were the actual enemy.

The two Cleavers didn't expect spears of shadow to burst from Skulduggery's chest. They were dead before they hit the floor. Skulduggery was satisfied. They had been dealt with.

Ghastly and Erskine looked up in shock as Skulduggery burst in. Mist sat impassive as ever. He would show her how it felt to intervene in his life. He had already lost so much. He wasn't loosing another person who he held close to his heart.

"Hello Skulduggery—" Ghastly began, before he was interrupted by Skulduggery.

"What is this shit you are shoveling my way Bespoke," Skulduggery all but spat, "Valkyrie's a murder victim? On what proof?"

Ghastly felt a stab of guilt course through his body. Madam Mist had no bias thoughts.

"It is unruly to speak to an Elder like that Detective Pleasant."

"I do not give a bull's notion Mist. I have limitations myself. Would some-one please explain this ruling to me before I kill us all in a bloody and possibly heroic manner?!"

Erskine spoke up. "Skulduggery…Elder Bespoke and Elder Mist viewed something most disturbing. It seems…that Valkyrie is Darquesse."

Skulduggery nodded. "You're point?"

Ghastly was outraged. "Your not even worried by the fact that you beloved Valkyrie will become the destroyer of the world. I am concerned for her Skulduggery and yet you stand there as cold and as impassive as ever."

Skulduggery resisted the urge to yell at them. "You are worried for her yet you sentence her to prison? And some people call me a monster. Also, I'm not surprised because I already knew about Valkyrie's situation."

Mist spoke. "So you withheld vital information from us?"

"Yes. Because I knew this was how you would react. Valkyrie is not a monster. She needs help, not to be locked up!"

"So you've been helping her, have you Detective? How well that turned out when she massacred innocent people and left a castle in rubble."

Skulduggery's demeanor darkened. "They were by no means innocent. They were power hungry and insane. She managed to gain vital information and only transformed when her life was in danger."

Erskine raised an eyebrow. "So she only turns into Darquesse when her life is in danger?"

Skulduggery nodded. "It would seem so."

Mist decided this was the right time. "Then she should stay in prison for a 100 years Skulduggery. Not only will she be in prison, but also we will overcome this time frame we have been given. That way the situation can be overcome and Valkyrie sane. If you ask me, she should be condemned. She is a filthy murderer who associates with filthy people such as you. Yet she is young and innocent: I am willing to forgive her. The 100-year sentence will make things be more believable and the murder accusation is true. As I said, she should be killed but my fellow Elders think differently. Valkyrie Cain will go to prison, overcome Darquesse then be welcomed back into society."

Skulduggery snarled. "You think you are powerful Mist. You think you know best. Valkyrie is still a girl. She can't live in such a place for such a time. It's a psychological condition, not a crime!"

Mist lost her cool. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING UNDERMINED. Do you have any idea how much more powerful I am then you? People respect me! People fear and worship me. I am at the top Detective, and you are not bringing me down. I, unlike you, am not cowardly. Where were you when Lord Vile appeared? You were no-where to be seen. You ran, ran so far away we had no idea where you went. You are vermin Skulduggery. People fear you because you are an abomination. I am a Child of the Spider, elegant and powerful, and you are a dead man's remains. Valkyrie is a murderer and it would be a pleasure to see her locked up in prison, just as much as it would be to see Darquesse gone. And do you know why I suggested 100 years Detective? Because I want to see you suffer. Your protégée will rot in prison and you will be subjected to guilt. I wonder how that will feel for you abomination? I wonder how long you will last with the knowledge that you could've prevented this. Neither you nor Valkyrie deserve power yet you have been gifted it. You interfere with my plans too much. You are too much of a threat to me. So it will be a pleasure to see Valkyrie old and immobile in jail while you watch her."

Skulduggery stood completely silent. He didn't move one inch: he just stood there, as immovable as a rock. Mist smirked.

Ghastly frowned, but spoke up. "Whatever the cause may be, we all agreed. 100 years is a convincible and efficient time frame. Skulduggery, please, hand her in. We want to help her, despite what you think."

"No."

Mist grinned once more. She had the perfect opportunity now. "Then you are a criminal Skulduggery. You are knowingly aiding a murderer, Darquesse in that, and are refusing to turn her in. As a result, you will share the same sentence as her and be stripped of you Detective rank."

Erskine was outraged. "We did not agree to that term Mist."

"I do not care. My decree is final, as it was stated formally in the court of justice and law. Cleavers, you may now arrest him."

Cleavers, 10 of them at least, came at Skulduggery. Skulduggery dodged the attacks, slowly using air and fire to keep them back. It was a fight he was loosing rapidly as he found himself cornered to a wall.

"You know Skulduggery, I wonder how you will react to seeing you partner age in the same cell as you. I wonder how you will react to the life slowly seeping from her. I wonder if you will die indefinitely. I would like that. Dying with the knowledge that you kill everyone you love. Your child your wife and now Valkyrie. You all lead them to their deaths!"

_Drip._

Mist frowned. Where was that noise coming from? She had gotten rid of the Detective and now the plans for Roarhaven could begin. The Children of Spiders would make the world a better place.

_Drip._

It took Mist a moment to realize that a spear of shadow had pierced her abdomen. Ghastly and Erskine looked equally shocked, wondering where it could have come from in such a pandemonium. Mist cursed as she fell back, her eyes blank and unseeing.

Erskine turned, to see the Cleavers dead. All of them had been struck with multiple arrows of shadow. And, much to his horror, Lord Vile stood in front of them.

Ghastly started to mutter unintelligibly, slowly falling to the floor as he cradled his head in denial. That couldn't be Skulduggery. It just couldn't…Oh god. Skulduggery had nearly killed everybody.

Erskine looked Lord Vile in the eye with fear. He couldn't believe that Skulduggery was the enemy. He had trusted him…was this why Skulduggery ran? He went and joined Mevolent.

"I trusted you," Erskine said slowly, "I thought…I thought that we were friends."

Lord Vile stood there. Much to Erskine's surprise he spoke. "I warned you. I have my demons, and they are not to be trifled have declared war upon Lord Vile and Darquesse. That was a very good tactical move."

Ghastly was shocked at what he was saying. His voice wasn't warm and humorous like Skulduggery's. It was dark…devoid of life. This wasn't the Skulduggery he knew. Not by a long shot.

"Kill us then." Ghastly managed to whisper.

Lord Vile looked at them both, before a voice started tapping at the back of his head. It was Skulduggery, his conscious, begging him not to. Oh, how easily could he ignore that call. He smirked internally. Now was not the time. Soon, when Darquesse rose, he would aid her. But for now, he would let them live. After all, it wasn't apt for the Council to die before the fireworks. And Lord Vile really knew how to create some magnificent effects.

"No. Let it be known that if you lay a finger on us, we will kill you. We are fugitives, and we will meet again. You have lost a friend and a valuable ally today due to your stupidity. Let it be known that Lord Vile had returned…and that soon, you shall all burn."

And with that, Lord Vile was gone.

* * *

Skulduggery walked slowly into his house. Valkyrie looked up worriedly.

He sighed. "I think I made things worse."

"Was…"

"Yes. I lost control. I'm surprised he didn't kill them all."

Valkyrie got up slowly, leaning against the wall. She was well and truly scared now.

"Ghastly knows?"

"I doubt that he will ever forgive me."

"So were both fugitives now?"

"Unfortunately."

"Will we need to hide?"

"If we don't, we'll be arrested indefinitely. Hiding is usually part of the fugitive life. I'm sure we'll show Osama how it's really done."

"I'm not used to being the enemy Skulduggery."

"Well, you have to learn sometime."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Not in particular."

"Good. I was going to say, you're doing a horrible job."

"Fair enough. Besides, we're just the bad guys from society's point of view. We could very well be heroes."

"Lord Vile and Darquesse can be heroes?"

"Okay, I'm beginning to see a flaw in that perspective."

Valkyrie absently ran her hand through her hair.

"What can we do?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "We do what we always do. We stop the bad guys, save the world from destruction and bring the villains to justice. Only this time…we're going to have to face the repercussions."

**Took me a while to write, and I still seem…unsatisfied with it, I can't fully explain the feeling. I have a feeling I could've done much better and that this chapter had much more potential, but this is what you're getting. Don't forget to review, as it not only makes me update faster but probably makes the chapters longer too :D**


End file.
